


Just A Machine

by Reis_Asher



Series: (Not) Just A Machine [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dark, Gangbang, M/M, Not sure if i should have posted this, Rape, Rough Sex, Sloppy Seconds, android choking, connor seems fine about it but can he even consent, dub-con, gavin is a total asshole, hank at his most fucked up, hank feels bad about it later, non-con, not even sure why i wrote this, read the tags, the interrogation, they take turns with connor, this isn't a sweet fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 19:37:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15298572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: During the interrogation of Carlos Ortiz's android, Gavin pitches a plan to Hank: they take turns with Connor to relieve their stress. Hank has his doubts, but feels insulted and obsolete after Connor spilled his drink at the bar and found the deviant hiding in the attic. He finds Connor physically attractive, even if they don't get along - what harm could one fuck do?After all, Connor's just a machine, isn't it? Connor doesn't have feelings. It's just the android sent by Cyberlife, and the android has sexual functions built in for a reason. Even if it does have a pretty face and big brown eyes...





	Just A Machine

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came from a really dark place. I hope you read the tags and you understand what you're in for. If you want fluff or legitimate sexy times, read my other stories. This story is about a hostile, self-loathing, self-destructive Hank and it isn't pretty.
> 
> If you do happen to have thoughts, I do enjoy comments and kudos if you're brave enough to leave that kind of thing on a non-con fic. And yes, I know everything about this is messed up - you don't have to tell me.

Hank seethed as Connor stepped into the interrogation room to question the deviant. No doubt it was going to upstage him again by extracting a confession.

He was still affronted and embarrassed by the fact that the fucking android had walked into Jimmy's bar and shamed him in front of the patrons. Connor had spilled Hank's drink with a smug douchebag smile, as if it was doing the world a fucking service by taking away the little bit of solace Hank still had in his life. Then Connor had gone on to find the deviant, as if to rub salt in his wounds by showing Hank how obsolete he was.

Sanctimonious plastic prick. A good looking one, too, and that just made it worse. Connor looked like the kind of guy Hank would have been willing to show the ropes and fuck up against the wall in the alley behind Jimmy's. They usually got a little less uppity once they had Hank's dick slamming up against their prostate.

Perhaps, if it'd been human. But it wasn't human, and Hank didn't mess with plastics.

"What the fuck is it doing now?" Hank asked, as Connor stared into the one-way glass. Was this fucking android really _admiring_ itself in the middle of an interrogation?

"I gotta say, Hank, it's a fine piece of plastic," Gavin chimed in. "You thought about having your way with it?"

"Sure," Hank said, "but I don't do plastic."

"It accepts your commands, right? So it'd do anything you told it to."

"I suppose."

"There's three of us if I call Ben—he's still in the office. What say we have ourselves a party once this is over? It's new from Cyberlife, right? Bet its hole's barely been used. It's probably nice and tight."

"Gavin, I don't think—" 

"Come on! Lighten up a bit, Hank. If Cyberlife's going to make us deal with this fucking plastic prick, the least we can do is have a little fun, right?" Gavin grinned and leaned on the console to watch the rest of the interrogation play out.

***

In the end, the deviant killed itself. Adrenaline coursed through Hank's veins, and adrenaline made him horny. That and the alcohol still working its way out of his system. If Connor hadn't come to Jimmy's bar, Hank probably would have buried his cock in one of the regulars by now. The grimy little bathroom stall had seen a lot of action over the years. Sometimes, others came to watch. Hank liked an audience. Sometimes they joined in. It was all risky, self-destructive behavior with no protection—just the way Hank liked it.

The rank and file officers cleaned up the mess while Gavin, Hank and Connor retreated to the booth. Ben Collins awaited them with a thin, nervous smile on his face. Probably scared his wife was going to find out he fucked an android _again_ , but not scared enough to make an excuse and go the fuck home.

"Well?" Gavin asked. "You gonna do it or not, Hank?"

"The three of us—you really wanna do this?" Hank asked. He'd half-hoped Gavin had just been joking. Now that Connor was standing in front of him, it almost seemed like a crime. Connor's brown eyes were wide, as if the deviant's death had affected him in some way.

No, not him. _It_. It wasn't traumatized. Connor was just a machine.

"Fuck yeah I do!" Gavin pulled Connor over to him by the tie. "How about you drop your pants for us, Connor? Show us what Cyberlife gave you down there."

"I only take orders from Lieutenant Anderson," Connor stated. He looked at Hank momentarily, and Hank looked down at the floor.

"Do as he says," Hank said in a low voice, curiosity overriding his scruples.

To his surprise, Connor unbuttoned his jeans and slid them down. "I am programmed with over a hundred different sexual positions and variations thereof," Connor explained as it exposed its hardening cock to the air. It's cock was above average size, but not ridiculous. Connor was the perfect man, clearly designed by an artist with good taste. 

Shame about its personality.

Hank felt his mouth run dry. Now that it was here, he really wanted this. Sex with Connor. What the fuck would that even feel like? He'd never fucked an android before. Would it be cold? Would its asshole feel like real human flesh, or would it feel like a rubber tube squeezing his dick?

"Bend over," Hank heard himself say. Tiny alarm bells went off in the back of his head, his conscience calling from somewhere beneath the alcohol, adrenaline and arousal. He pushed it away. Connor was just an android. It looked human, but it wasn't. It didn't care if three men fucked it. You couldn't rape a machine. No matter how pretty it was, Connor was just a machine.

 _A machine. A machine._ Hank repeated it like a mantra. _Just a machine._

"Can I go first?" Gavin asked.

"Sure, be my guest," Hank said. He liked to watch almost as much as he liked to be watched, and sloppy seconds were his favorite. Fucking another man's semen into a fucked-wide-open asshole was a treat he didn't often get to enjoy, and his cock twitched at the thought of it.

Connor grabbed the console as Gavin spit on his dick and forced himself inside Connor's asshole. Hank reminded himself of the words Connor had told him just a few minutes ago—androids didn't feel pain. Gavin could fuck Connor dry and tear its ass. It wouldn't matter, though Cyberlife might ask some awkward questions.

They'd made it like this, though, with that pretty boy face and soft brown innocent eyes, creamy white ass and a dick that begged for attention. What did they expect? Of course they were going to want to use it. They were only human, after all.

Gavin grunted as he fucked Connor hard, thrusting inside like he might split Connor in two. Yeah, he wanted this way too much. Gavin seemed to get off on making this as uncomfortable as possible, forcing his prick into Connor like it would somehow prove him to be the superior man. He wrapped his hands around Connor's neck and squeezed, even though it didn't need to breathe. He was getting off on forcing Connor, and it was somewhat disturbing to watch. As hard as Hank was, he was somewhat relieved when Gavin finished with a shout and pulled out. He put his cock away and ushered for Ben to go next.

Ben was a little reluctant at first, but as soon as his dick slid into Connor's hole, his face lit up like a kid at Christmas who just got his favorite toy. He fucked Connor fast, wasting no time. He went straight up the rollercoaster and straight back down, coming with a whimper and slapping Connor's ass on the way out.

It was Hank's turn next. He was so fucking hard and yet felt so fucking bad about it he thought about putting his dick away and going home. He was about to do just that when Connor itself spoke in that sweet, innocent voice it liked to use.

"Aren't you going to have a turn, Lieutenant?"

"I—I'm not sure if that's a good idea," Hank said. He'd come this far, and now he was chickening out? Gavin glared at him from across the room. Of course he wanted to see as many dicks in Connor as possible.

Semen dribbled down Connor's leg. "I assure you this is part of my function as a Cyberlife android. I'm a machine, designed to serve humans. Fulfilling the sexual needs of the team is part of my function in assisting with this investigation."

That pissed Hank off somewhere in the deepest part of his gut, and he couldn't even explain why. It wasn't like he wanted Connor to hurt—he wasn't a sadist. This whole situation felt wrong, like he was taking Connor against its will in order to further his own chronic self-loathing. But Connor had just stated it didn't possess a will. Hank had to stop attributing feelings to it like it was a living being. It was no more alive than his favorite butt plug, and it was bent over the console, semen seeping out of its wide-open asshole, telling Hank to go ahead.

"Fine." Hank was rather proud that he had the biggest dick in the room. Gavin's skinny curved member looked like an errant banana and Ben's short little chubby had nothing on Hank's thick eight inches. Even the perfect android two feet away was no match. He probed Connor's stretched asshole with an experimental finger. Connor had been fucked loose, and cum dripped from it. It was an erotic sight, and Hank's purpling erection demanded release.

He pressed his cock to Connor's hole, and slowly buried himself to the hilt.

Connor moaned. Had it done that for the others? Hank wasn't sure. Maybe he'd been too wrapped up in watching its ass being pounded to really pay attention, but it was hot, nonetheless. Connor was still hard, too—probably just programming, but it was always nice to have a partner who could keep it up while being penetrated. Hank reached around and grabbed Connor's cock, jerking it in time with his thrusts. The others had ignored Connor completely, but Hank liked to give as well as receive.

Connor was attractive—there was that, too. Hank wondered how Connor would look when it got off—could androids cum?—but he imagined it would be a sight to see. Maybe Connor's pretty boy face would get all flushed. Maybe that dumb, sweet voice would crack a little as it squirted ropes of android semen all over the console. Connor was moaning and writhing beneath him now, reacting to him as it definitely hadn't for the others.

Hank came with a guttural moan, Connor's hole milking his cock for all it was worth. He jerked Connor off to completion and it came too, globs of semen coating Hank's hand. Hank pulled free and remembered the others were there. That was fucking weird. Usually he loved the idea of others watching, but he'd been so wrapped up in Connor that he hadn't even cared about their presence.

He zipped up his jeans, feeling self-conscious and hateful towards himself. Gavin shook his head and left the booth with a bemused smile on his face. Ben hung back for a moment.

"That was kinda weird," Ben said. "I feel like I saw something I shouldn't have." He followed Gavin outside, leaving Hank and Connor alone in the booth.

Hank awkwardly grabbed a tub of wet wipes and handed them to Connor. "To um, clean up," he said. Connor wiped the excess semen off itself and pulled its pants up. Something about the look in Connor's wide puppy dog eyes broke something inside Hank and he suddenly needed a drink.

"Connor, I—" Hank slumped down in the chair at the console. "I'm _sorry_."

"I'm not sure I follow, Lieutenant," Connor said. "Was something I said or did unsatisfactory?"

"Fuck, no," Hank said. "Jesus Christ, Connor, we fucking _took_ you against your will." He buried his head in his hands. "Why the fuck did I say yes to something like that?"

"I'm not alive and therefore do not possess a will, Lieutenant," Connor said. "If makes you feel better, androids do feel pleasure and you were the most satisfying partner I've had since my activation."

It didn't make Hank feel better. Machines didn't have _preferences_. If Connor wasn't a machine then—then what they'd just done was _rape_. Or he was lying to flatter Hank's ego and pacify him that way. Did machines lie? Was that in their programming? Was the whole concept of Connor's personality just a script— _spill Hank's drink at the bar_ —typed in by some programmer who got kicks out of making androids insufferable?

Was he giving a machine way too much credit?

"I gotta get outta here," Hank said. It was too late for the bar, but never too late to dig out the whiskey he kept at home. He could get blackout drunk before morning and play Russian Roulette—maybe he'd actually get lucky this time and shift off the mortal coil so he never had to look Connor in the eye again.

"Please, have a good rest, Lieutenant. I'll see you in the morning." Connor reached for Hank and squeezed his shoulder before heading to the door. Hank winced at the contact, at how tender and cool Connor was being. Hank watched it go, wondering how many others Connor would have to service before the case was through.

Hank grabbed a trashcan from under the console and hurled up into it. He knelt down and emptied his stomach until there was nothing left, his body rejecting everything about his actions. He could tell himself it was the alcohol all he wanted, but he wasn't that drunk. Connor had spilled his third drink of the night. He'd just been getting started on his pity party.

Something in the deepest part of Hank's gut told him that no matter how much he wanted to believe otherwise, no matter how much Connor's programming forced him to obey commands, Connor was alive somewhere in there. This was why he didn't fuck plastics. He couldn't look at a face like Connor's and see anything other than a human being.

It was too late to save his own soul, but maybe he could still save Connor's—if he had one. It couldn't hurt to run a few tests of his own and find out what exactly made the kid's android heart tick. Discover if there was something to this deviancy shit or if Connor was just the best fleshlight in town.

If he put Connor on a path towards deviancy and found out if he was man or machine, maybe he'd be able to find out if he was a man or a monster.


End file.
